His Kindness, His Roughness
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: Se encontró resignado. Era un aroma prohibido, uno que debía evitar a toda costa. Ella era inasequible. Hasta esa noche. [Infidelidad implícita, KibaIno]


**ADVERTENCIA:** **Infidelidad implícita.**

 **Si es un tema sensible para ustedes: Run, run far away from here and don't look back.**

 **Esta historia me rondó la cabeza después de ver un fanart de estos dos personajes. El resto... es historia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Ino Yamanaka.**

El reloj indicó que eran las 2:00 a.m.

Se levantó del filo de la cama, su incorporar rompiendo el silencio un segundo.

Recargó las manos sobre su tocador, el espejo le devolvió su reflejo y en sus ojos sólo notó la punzante certeza de sus acciones.

Tomó el pequeño bote de perfume, escondido detrás de muchos otros. Una fragancia que sólo se atrevía a utilizar en estas ocasiones.

Bastó con cinco gotas; dos detrás de sus orejas, dos en sus muñecas, una entre sus senos.

Caminó con forzada calma hacia la puerta, descolgando su abrigo del perchero en el trayecto.

La adrenalina ya inundaba su sangre, y la anticipación le provocó un nudo en el vientre.

Sabía que él no volvería hasta dentro de cuatro días.

Salió de su casa, de su hogar, acostumbrada ya a la noción de culpabilidad, de traición.

Pero jamás pudo hallar el interés por dejar de hacerlo.

Y no era en absoluto una cuestión de que no amara a su pareja. Al contrario, su corazón se hinchaba de cariño por él.

Pero era _demasiado delicado._

El artista probaba ser siempre _muy_ gentil, _muy_ cuidadoso, era la representación de la completa pasividad. A pesar de encontrarlo adorable, de provocarle un inmenso y tierno amor, _no era suficiente._

Porque ella siempre fue una personalidad dominante, arrebatadora. Le encantaba la emoción densa, la que arrancaba el aire de los pulmones.

Con el tiempo, y para su desgracia, se dio cuenta que, por más que tratara de _mostrarle_ , por más que tratara de evocar la agresividad en él, era algo que sencillamente no _existía_ en su persona. Se limitaba a ser la viva imagen de la sumisión.

Era frustrante, porque si bien todas sus necesidades sentimentales estaban cubiertas (y rebasadas), las de su cuerpo aclamaban más, _mucho más._

Por mero azar del destino, encontró a la persona perfecta para compensar.

Se dieron cuenta en una fiesta, antes de que su relación con el pintor existiera.

Todos estaban ebrios, alegres. El pálido ninja ausente por una misión.

Se halló sentada al lado del animalesco hombre, repartiendo sarcasmo y bromas en el movido y bochornoso ambiente. Una agradable niebla instalada en su cerebro, inhibiendo aún más su personalidad, su lengua filosa con sus intercambios verbales.

Notó un tacto sutil en el hombro, casi inexistente. Le pareció imaginarlo. Con pesadez volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con las agudas y oscuras pupilas.

Una caliente mano, oculta bajo la mesa, se cerró en su muslo, y el breve raspar de sus uñas envió una descarga eléctrica a su columna.

Hubo algo en ese contacto visual, porque cuando él se levantó, ella lo siguió. No supo el motivo, ni le importó dilucidarlo.

Se encontraron en el estrecho pasillo que dirigía a los baños, y él se acercó a su cuello, sus brazos encerrándola contra la pared.

Fue muy cuidadoso de no tocarla en absoluto, su sensible nariz flotó a lo largo de su cuello y bajó hacia el descubierto hombro.

Le pareció que combustionaría.

El hecho de que su piel no hiciera contacto, que sus dedos se mantuvieran contra el muro y no se clavaran en su carne, sólo pareció alimentar esa atracción animal que le provocaba.

—Ino — su voz áspera, casi como un gruñido —. Si de verdad es lo que quieres, espérame en la banca del parque a un lado del cementerio.

En ese momento no se atrevió a tocarlo, porque su franqueza, el _hambre_ de su mirada, de pronto pareció desplazar su carácter dominante, dejándola del otro lado de la línea que conocía tan bien.

Fue indescriptible, y se encontró a sí misma _ansiando probar_.

Regresó a la mesa, él salió del lugar. Los presentes demasiado borrachos para notar su inquietud, ensimismados en sus propias bromas e intercambios.

A ninguno le extrañó cuando se despidió, excusándose con algo ridículo como preparar un arreglo pendiente.

Deambuló por las solitarias calles, cubierta con un suéter ligero para protegerse del fresco viento de verano.

Estaba excitada, juró por su _Shintenshin_ que jamás se había sentido así por un hombre. Su anticipación quemaba sus entrañas.

Y el saber que él podría _olerlo_ fue lo último que necesitó para cubrir los metros restantes.

Sus piernas estaban inusualmente débiles cuando las flexionó para sentarse en el frío lugar, ayudándole a aplacar una fracción su deseo.

Llegó poco después.

El alivio momentáneo de la fresca temperatura fue aplastado cuando se miraron a los ojos.

Se acercaron el uno al otro. Una especie de parálisis se apoderó de los dos, manteniéndose a unos centímetros de distancia.

A pesar de no tocarse, de no moverse, sus respiraciones se tornaron violentas como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

Lo observó inhalar, llenarse los pulmones, y tuvo la certeza de que él lo _notaba._ Que podía _percibir_ en su nariz cuán impaciente estaba _._ Porque cuando abrió los párpados y se encontró con sus filosas pupilas, reconoció en su semblante el mismo deseo que ella sentía.

Extendió una mano, y al asirla desaparecieron en un remolino por su _Shunshin._

La tomó contra la pared de un edificio abandonado cercano, enterrándose sin ningún atisbo de cuidado, sin refrenarse cuando le mordió el cuello.

—Usa ese perfume, y encuéntrame en el mismo lugar — dijo entre embestidas.

Y ella _supo_ que inevitablemente rebasaría esa línea de nuevo.

Pocas veces se sintió tan viva con el sexo.

Así que ahí se encontraba _de nuevo_ , su interior calcinado con la misma fuerza que la primera vez. Porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo egoísta.

La verdad es que no le importaba tanto.

Cualquier duda que pudiera albergar era sepultada cuando lo veía, cuando trazaba las rojas marcas en su rostro, cuando la miraba con esa _necesidad_ con la que sólo él podía.

Desaparecieron, sólo para regresar a aquél edificio, era una especie de ritual que ninguno se atrevía, ni quería, cambiar. Porque todo era parte de la experiencia, como un manual que se encargaron de escribir con su sudor, con su saliva.

Se limitaban a moverse las prendas sólo un poco, en ninguna de las ocasiones se desnudaron completamente, el deseo era caprichoso y no permitía retrasos.

Cuando notó de reojo su erección, cuando la _respiró_ , ya se encontraba temblando de anticipación.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y su cadera con las piernas, y él la recibió en perfecta sincronía, empujándola contra la pared al mismo tiempo que la penetraba por completo.

Esa primera unión siempre les cortaba la respiración, siempre los obligaba a detenerse unos segundos para recobrarse.

Cuando el sentido de la vista volvía a conectarse (porque el tacto parecía sobrecargar su sistema sensorial) y los ojos azules se encontraban con los negros, permitían que su lascivia los incinerara.

Se besaban con furia, hinchando la suave carne con el maltrato. Ella apretaba demasiado los hombros, rasguñaba la piel de sus trapecios. Él golpeaba contra sus muslos, clavaba las garras en sus nalgas, en su cintura.

—Hueles… tan… bien — su voz ronca, interrumpida por el contraer de su abdomen con cada embestida.

Aún con todo el desenfreno, aún con toda la desesperación de su encuentro, él _siempre_ le procuraba por lo menos dos orgasmos.

Cuando tomaban lugar, le parecía que la Tierra podría partirse en dos y tragársela, y ella se iría con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y si en un descuido gritaba, podía confiar en que él le cubriría la boca con una mano, aún si eso significaba morderlo (que no sería la primera vez).

Nunca le dio la impresión de que le importara mucho.

Se desplomaban, sus cuerpos suficientemente resistentes para soportarlo, y permanecían varios segundos jadeando.

Cruzaban las miradas, plagadas sólo por la inmensa satisfacción que sentían.

Una satisfacción que les duraría hasta su próximo encuentro.

Hasta que ella volviera a usar _ese perfume._

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka.**

Poseer un sentido ultra sensible del olfato muchas veces probaba ser útil, y otras tantas desagradable.

Le permitía percibir el mundo de una manera muy diferente, disfrutar con un matiz exacerbado ciertas experiencias.

El olor de las mujeres le encantaba, era una mezcla diversa y compleja que jamás podría replicar aún si le dieran los componentes para hacerlo. No se trataba de algo sexual, era la mera apreciación de un aroma, de la enervación sensorial que le producía.

Por lo menos eso era lo que creía.

Cuando los adolescentes volvieron a encontrarse después de varios años, después de los cambios corpóreos que acompañan a las hormonas, fue que lo notó.

De todos los aromas, de todas las sutiles fragancias, la de Ino Yamanaka fue su perdición.

Agradeció infinitamente que las misiones los separaran durante tanto tiempo, porque en las reuniones, en los encuentros amistosos le era _doloroso_ estar cerca de ella.

Nunca se atrevió a aceptar un sparring si se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento.

Había sido exageradamente difícil mantenerse quieto cuando una ocasión, de madrugada, la vio llegar después de una misión. Fue una coincidencia, y se cruzaron sólo unos momentos al intercambiar saludos.

La mezcla de su piel, de su sangre, de la tierra húmeda, de la _adrenalina_ , fue como una colisión.

Sin embargo, él era mucho más prudente que lo que su salvaje apariencia podría aparentar.

Se excusó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, aguantando la respiración a pesar del hormigueo en sus músculos privados de oxígeno.

Nunca fue particularmente bueno controlando sus impulsos, y ese que le despertaba la compleja y seductora esencia de la mentalista resultó ser un descubrimiento contradictorio.

Era insoportable y al mismo tiempo imposible de resistir.

La resignación se instaló en él.

Era un aroma prohibido, uno que debía evitar a toda costa.

 _Ella_ _era inasequible_.

Hasta esa noche.

El destino quiso que tomara asiento a su lado, que bromeara con él clavando un codo en su costado con la confianza que sólo el alcohol puede darle a alguien. Y con cada sutil movimiento, con cada balanceo de su larga cabellera, el olor lo embriagó de una manera mucho peor que cualquier bebida.

Tuvo que concentrarse en el resto de sus sentidos para ignorar su olfato. Fijó la atención al frío de la cerveza en su mano, a la textura de la madera bajo sus yemas. Su oído grabó el sonido de la conversación sin dilucidar exactamente de qué trataba. Su vista se clavó en el rostro de las personas al frente, al cuadro colgado encima de uno de sus amigos, a la etiqueta de su bebida.

En varias ocasiones su níveo muslo rozó el suyo, dejando un cálido cosquilleo remanente. Le dio largos tragos a su licor para embriagarse más rápido y entumecer su nariz.

Comenzaba a relajarse, creyendo que podría sobrellevar la noche sin problemas…

Lo notó de reojo, la manera en la que sus piernas se descruzaron y permanecieron un poco abiertas. Fue un minuto entero antes de que volviera a colocar un femoral sobre sus cuádriceps.

El patético intento de aletargar su sentido resultó inútil.

Su agudo olfato capturó con total claridad el aroma que exudaba, potenciado por el calor del lugar, por la dilatación de vasos generada por el alcohol.

La saliva se le atoró en la garganta; el característico olor de la _excitación_ lo penetró. Era una certeza, porque esa combinación de hormonas sólo se asemejaba al de la batalla.

Y nadie se encontraba peleando en ese momento.

No logró dar con la razón de su estado.

Nunca se lo preguntó después.

Con la convicción de su hallazgo, decidió que se lo jugaría todo.

La idea de nunca tener la oportunidad de _probarla_ era mucho peor que el rechazo o el repudio que pudiera tenerle por intentarlo.

Su instinto tomó el control, la epinefrina en su sangre afiló su mente.

Inclinó el cuerpo, su nariz flotando a milímetros de su descubierto hombro, de su desnudo cuello.

Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no acercarse más.

Un asomo de nervios se formó en su abdomen cuando se dio cuenta y volteó.

Esos mismos nervios se transformaron en algo completamente distinto cuando lo advirtió en sus ojos.

Había cierta pereza en ellos debido al licor, pero en su entrecerrar estaba el reconocimiento, y el color azul pareció oscurecerse un tono al mirarlo. Sospechó que, tal vez, estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Cubrió con la palma la blanca piel de su pierna, sus uñas arañando sólo un poco su piel. Apretó los dientes en un intento por mantener la compostura.

 _Sus_ ojos centellearon y no necesitó más.

Cuando el seductor olor de su excitación se registró en su nariz, tuvo que levantarse para evitar hacer algo imprudente frente a todos.

Se encaminó al baño, y la sutil marca de su presencia lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

La aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Y su naturaleza quiso, _ordenó_ , una muestra más de aquel aroma. Mantuvo las manos presionadas contra el muro, y no la tocó.

Sus fosas nasales se expandieron con su respiración, llenándose de nuevo al trazar justo encima de su piel.

Percibió que _su_ lenguaje corporal, normalmente confiado, casi arrogante, se convertía en algo semejante a la sumisión (aunque no total). Sólo fue una fracción, suficiente para hacerle _saber_ que estaba _dispuesta_.

No estaba seguro de cómo resistió besarla en ese momento.

Se limitó a citarla en un lugar. Uno que solía frecuentar en sus noches de insomnio, relativamente cercano a su territorio.

Abandonó el bar sin molestarse en despedirse, porque el fuego de su anticipación pareció calcinar cualquier tipo de modales aprendidos.

Su consciencia se diluyó con las hormonas en su sangre, sacando con cada minuto su parte más instintiva.

La esperó, y cuando advirtió su presencia en el viento, cuando su silueta tomó asiento en la banca, se convirtió en el depredador.

Cubrió los metros hasta separarlos sólo centímetros.

Sus ansias sólo resonaron con las suyas propias, limitándose a permanecer ahí, temblando, agitados como si ya se hubieran enzarzado en un violento intercambio.

Desaparecieron con el evocar momentáneo de chakra.

No hubo espacio en su mente para ser considerado, para medirse.

Porque _sabía que ella así lo deseaba._

Recibió cada una de sus arremetidas, cada una de sus mordidas, y le devolvió la rudeza en el enterrar de sus uñas, en el gutural gruñido que emanó de su garganta. Un sonido que hasta ese momento no la consideró capaz de hacer.

Un gruñido que se mezcló muy bien con el suyo.

Un haz de lucidez lo hizo hablar, lo hizo dejar entre jadeos una propuesta abierta.

No tuvo que pensar para comprender que no se conformaría con una sola vez, y en el momento en que sus ojos lo fijaron después de su orgasmo, entendió que ella tampoco.

La esperó _de nuevo_ , impaciente.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que vendría, porque el artista estaría ausente varios días, porque dos días atrás olió con total claridad la descarga de hormonas en su sangre al cruzar la mirada.

Llegó a sentirse como un traidor, encontrando consuelo en pensar que aquello que ellos compartían era mucho más antiguo, mucho más primordial.

Inexorable, lo suficientemente intenso para buscarse de vuelta después de todo ese tiempo.

Eran las 2:09 a.m.

Naturalmente, la olfateó antes de verla.

Y él jamás se cansaría de esa emoción previa antes de aparecer en su campo visual.

Nunca se tocaban antes de evocar el _Shunshin._

Lo reservaban exclusivamente para aquel lugar, cuyas paredes eran testigos de su entrega, de su decadencia.

El concreto absorbía los ruidos de su desesperación, de su arrebato. Y a veces su mano recibía los improperios que salían de sus finos labios.

Encontró que el olor de sus orgasmos era aún más adictivo que el de su piel con ese particular perfume.

Así que con atención devota la empujaba al abismo cuantas veces fuera posible, empujándolo al mismo tiempo a él hasta un punto doloroso de retención.

Jamás hubiera pensado que detener su propia liberación resultaría en algo tan arrasador cuando su resistencia era quebrada; ya fuera por una mordida, por un apretón de su centro, por un grito ahogado contra su palma o su cuello.

Apenas encontró fuerza para amortiguar un poco su derrumbar.

Cayeron pesadamente, sus jadeos el único ruido en aquel edificio.

Un instinto de posesión se apoderó de él, porque el aire estaba lleno de _su_ erótica fragancia, mezclada con el fuerte olor de su propia marca.

El azul se encontró con el negro, y no hubo nada más.

Eran las 3:27 a.m.

* * *

 **No es que los shipee particularmente, pero al escribir esto me pareció que embonan perfecto bajo estas condiciones.**

 **Tampoco soy defensora de la infidelidad, ni la apoyo. Sólo me gusta explorar esos temas oscuros que el universo de Naruto ofrece con tanta libertad. Y en un mundo donde todo se rige por batalla, por conflicto, por emociones _demasiado fuertes_ para adolescentes, nada de esto se me figura improbable.**

 **Como última aclaración, las edades corresponden a sus versiones poco antes de la guerra, abarcando hasta después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata (y antes de tener hijos).**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
